Various underwater noise abatement apparatuses have been proposed. Some are embodied in a form factor that encloses or is deployed at or near a source of underwater noise. Patent publication US 2011/0031062, entitled “Device for damping and scattering hydrosound in a liquid,” describes a plurality of buoyant gas enclosures (balloons containing air) tethered to a rigid underwater frame that absorb underwater sound in a frequency range determined by the size of the gas enclosures. Patent application Ser. No. 14/572,248, entitled “Underwater Noise Reduction System Using Open-Ended Resonator Assembly and Deployment Apparatus,” discloses systems of submersible open-ended gas resonators that can be deployed in an underwater noise environment to attenuate noise therefrom. These and their related applications and documentation are incorporated herein by reference.
Underwater noise reduction systems are intended to mitigate man-made noise so as to reduce the environmental impact of this noise. Pile driving for offshore construction, oil and gas drilling platforms, and sea faring vessels are examples of noise that can be undesirable and that should be mitigated. However, the installation, deployment and packaging of underwater noise abatement systems can be challenging, as these apparatus are typically bulky and cumbersome to store and deploy.
The present application is concerned with the packaging, storage, and deployment of underwater noise reduction devices.